The Many Lives of Kura
by NikitaDevelops
Summary: The story of the Thief King Touzoku "A" Bakura, his friends, family life, everything before his destruction. Then, the realisation of losing it all and doing his best to regain it. (OC x Bakura, OC xMarik, will be doing a reader version)


A young hooded man on a black horse gallops through the town of Thebes, looking for a place to take shelter to hide from the guards, at least for a minute. He wasn't one to hide nor back down from a fight, however you could plainly see in his eyes that he was tired of killing the men, the men who once had lives, normal lives, with wives, children, just as the people in Kul Elna did.

Even though he knew his revenge was far more important than these men, he still showed a little bit of pity for them now and again. Eventually, he stopped near an Inn, it looked just about closed, but he didn't care. He tied his horse in stables and patted the horse's nose affectionately.

As he entered the Inn, he took down his hood to reveal his dirty tanned face; he ruffled his moonlight messy hair and glanced over to the bar with his deep purple eyes. He caught eyes with a blonde haired man around his age; he was drying some jugs and had a welcoming atmosphere.

"We have no room, stranger, but the bar is still open." The blonde man said casually.

"Suspected as much," The young man replied as he sat down next to the bar, "I'll have a strong beer."

"Strong beer?" The blonde smirked, "I'm guessing women troubles?"

"You're obviously too used to your locals, my troubles surpass women."

The blonde man silently poured the stranger's beer, quite shocked at the man's seriousness, he handed the man his beer and stared in awe as he downed it.

"For a beer that strong, that'll be two gold pieces!" The blonde man chuckled.

The other man stared coldly at the empty jug, then dropped two gold coins on the bar surface, the blonde man raised his eyebrows at the white haired stranger.

"Lighten up, I would have settled for three silver pieces."

"In that case, I'll have another."

The dirty faced man glared coldly into the blonde's eyes, waiting for him to move.

"What's your name stranger?" The blonde refilled his beverage.

"Hmm," the man thought for a second before he replied, his name is well known all over Egypt, he played along anyways, "Bakura."

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care."

Marik chuckled for abit before retaliating, "You either need to get laid or to have a good laugh, I can't decide yet."

Bakura smirked before continuing Marik's banter, "Which one are you offering?"

Marik's eyes widened in disbelief and stared at Bakura's straight face, he stared for a few moments before Bakura's face started to twitch into a smile, then a grin, then full blown laughter.

"So stupid! Did you actually think I was serious?!"

"No!" Marik retorted, and then started to laugh himself, "At least I know you can take a joke now."

When the laughing calmed down, Bakura chucked the remaining sips of beer down his throat, then nudged Marik for another. Marik nodded and refilled his jug again, after handing the drink to Bakura, the question playing on Marik's mind came out.

"If it's not women, then what troubles you?"

Bakura's face turned serious again, he studied Marik as he debated whether he should tell or not. A few good seconds had passed before he made up his mind, Marik seemed laid back enough to not care, and he must get some crazier problems within this Inn.

"Alright then, I shall tell you what troubles me, the only thing that troubles me. That Ra Damned Pharaoh!"

"Oh, don't get me started on him!" Marik growled, much to Bakura's surprise.

"You have problems with him, too?"

"Yes, he's a big problem that causes all sorts of problems. I'm in love with a girl but can't be with her, since she is not a Tomb Keeper, like me."

"You're a Tomb Keeper?" Bakura frowned, "Then why are you running an Inn?"

"We are the current Pharaoh's Tomb Keepers; he's still alive so we are allowed our freedom, for now." Marik let out a sigh.

"I might have a little proposal for you."

"I'm still not gay."

Bakura laughed at the comment and told Marik his plans, thus beginning a beautiful friendship.


End file.
